Renegade
by xxxSPYGIRLxxx
Summary: "Your not human... nor are you a yokai." the black and white haired Lord of Pandemonium. The purple haired girl smiled a wicked smile. "No... but I will leave you to guess that mister " A new world, a new journey. With the help of the 100 demon nigh parade will Hazen find out just who and what brought her to this new place? (No parring at this time! May change later!)
1. Chapter 1

Screams filled the moonlight sky. The night of death is here… taking all leaving none. Red stained blades clash ageist each other, sparks fly, the ripping of flesh is heard. Shadow covered figures sweep through the quiet streets of Sakura Alley, a once very peaceful place, setting buildings on fire… striking fear in hearts.

"MOMMY!" screamed a small child, bent over her still mother. Shacking her lifeless body, worm tears hit the women's ice blue skin.

"Ah, such a small little human to snack on!" clawed hands slithered there way onto the small girls shoulders. Shaking in fear her grip on her mothers clothing tighten not wanting to face the demon.

Its pale green hand moved around her throat ready for the kill…

A blur of purple is seen.

His grip is yanked of the child, as the demon is roundhouse kicked across the yard.

"RUN KID!" gold eyes lock with the child as she shakes in fear as not moving, eyes wide at her saver. Cursing under her breath the purple haired girl quickly picks up the trembling child. Darting into the shadows she hugs the fear stricken child to her breasts.

Unbeknownst to the girl the monster grins.

"The child's Fear is strong… and a human no less, master will be proud!" it then began to chase its pray. Fallowing the girl into the shadows.

Mistake one.

Standing in the shadows is the very said girl. Her gold eyes glow with a hidden joy. No child in sight.

"You think you can challenge one of the shadows? Lets just see what your nightmares hold…" her voice echoes through the darkness, the monster stops in his tracks, searching wildly… looking for the voice.

It laughs.

"Don't get cocky you brat, your Fear is quiet powerful… but it still is to week!" the girls eyes widen as the shadows are broken. Swiftly moving the monster fallows with a frontal attack, swinging a clawed hand from left to right in a side ways motion. She dogged, but he was able to rip her black top.

This continued, attack and dogged. His speed is formidable… the girl was at a disadvantage.

Stepping back from a headshot she lost her footing, the monster smirked seizing her throat. Lifting her off the ground she could only grip his green skin hand, it had a squishy feeling.

"You are quiet skilled for only being human… so much potential when you become a Ayakashi! Master will love to meet you… if she doesn't eat you first." He seemed to grimace at the thought. Just then other robed figures appeared, well more like transformed on the spot.

All of them reeked of death.

"There is no one left here… its such a waste, none of these pathetic humans put up any fight!" one wined. The one with a grip on the girl moved its other hand to form a portal, the girl's eyes widened slightly. How did they get a Kage Potaru?

"We have one that will be presented to Master… she is quiet interesting and will pose a grate advantage to Masters plans." With this they began to walk through the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness… I am surrounded by darkness… yet… I am not afraid. Why? The love hate relationship that the cold darkness and I have… ever since the day my life turned to nothing more then blood and destruction

My eyes slowly open to see the robed monsters; quickly I close my eyes and slow my heart beat. No need to give away that I am awake just yet. Breathing in slowly to continue the ruse of sleep the urge to flinch is great… the smell of blood is emanating from them…drenching their very souls in the sweet sickening smell.

The demon growls in my soul.

Swaying back and forth my groggy mind realizes that I am being carried… the same green slimy flesh that chocked the air out of my captive lungs is also the same that is caring me like a sack of potatoes. What are they?

Yokai…

The word whispers through my thoughts… I must get away.

Cracking my now purple eye open I see that they have not realized that there captive is awake, I must act fast before they realize this. Making a small shadow appear in my hand I set the robe to burn with black flames that devour all in there path, it is small but enough to distracted the baka's while I make my escape.

"AH! WHAT IS THIS!" the leader yells, twisting on his shoulder I kick him in the back sending him flying into his comrades, before they could recover I jump into the wall of the Kage Potaru.

Pain engulfs my week body as the shadows lick at the light on my skin.

Shadows swallow me howl… taking away my breath- my very own life force.

My body is to tired to fight back… so once again I fall into my mother's arms.

Air. The sense of falling…

What the heck? Really know?

My eyes snapped open as my purple hews glare up at the closing rip in the sky.

"Well thank you so much for spitting me out like a nasty piece of fish you hole…." I hiss to myself as I flip my body in the air so that my feet are know heading to the fast approaching Earth.

Great mother luck has once again spite in my face.

With just enough time to plug my nose I hit the water.

SPLASH!

Note to self: if falling out of the sky FIND A BIGGER POOL OF WATER TO FALL INTO!

Hissing under water I hear my bones crack once the contact with the pool's floor meets my all ready pain filled meat suit. From the bottom I attempt to move my arms and legs to swim for air. My muscles, bones, ligaments, everything protested in the fact of moving, but I had to move. It would make my day if those stupid frog things found my trail through the tare….

Getting my footing underneath my body I gasp as pain coursed through my feet. Damn… something is twisted or better yet broke. Pushing of I shoot towards the top, my limited breath is very quickly dwindling down to nothing.

Breaking the surface of the water, gasping, and chocking on the wonderful live saving gas called oxygen my eyes open to see a very shiny and pointy spear aimed directly at my pale nose.

Wonderful… this day cannot get any worse… o wait it could….

Looking up the staff I see what looks to be a monk… but… something is off. He smells different… none human.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" he demands shoving the spear even farther into my nose, just barely missing my skin, in reflex I move back only to have a big hand grab my caller and lift me out of the water. The monster wrapped two very big hands around my drenched figure.

Looking to my side I see a huge dark skinned guy with an angered look on his face, he had a necklace of skulls, small white skulls.

What a way to make some one feel like there welcomed…

O what I'm not.

Averting my eyes from Mr. Giant behind me I turn back to the monk. He still had his staff pointed in my face… I needed to get out of here… they smelled like the blood socked monsters that attacked my world… only the smell of human blood is lacking.

"Tell me first, monk, what the hell are you?" my eyes glared at his own glaring darker purple ones.

"That is none of your concern, know answer my questions or you will receive the punishment for entering the main house of the Nura clan! It is forbidden for none clan yokai to enter the main house!" he shouted as the guy behind me gripped hardened. Clenching my teeth my all ready cracked bones struggle to re-heal themselves at the added pressure.

Something clicked; did he just call me a Yokai?

I looked at him confusion filling my pain filled eyes.

"What? I am not a Yokai or what ever you're thinking!" I shouted in protest.

Monk just glared. He opened his mouth to speak but an older voice beat him to it.

"Kurotabo, Aotabo what is the meaning for all the yelling?" an old man walked out from behind one of the sliding doors, he was short around 4'6" and the back of his head protruded out similar to the body of a green caterpillar. What ever these Yokai, or what ever they like to call themselves, man do they look weird… what I cant say anything. There are defiantly some very interesting people back in Dragon Isla!

"Supreme Commander!" they both yelled. I looked at the older man he seamed to study me. His gaze travailed over my foreign cloths; I was still dressed in tight fitting black long sleeved mid-drift shirt that I had cut the slaves out the elbows, to allow more movement for my arms, and military colored green pants that looked more like capris and my black boots. I had never gotten the chance to change back to my normal cloths yet. He then meets my gaze.

"You are not from around here… who are you child." His eyes move to the big dude and he loosened his grip. My body dropped to the ground and I coat myself in a crouching position. Biting back a hiss of pain I stand rotated my shoulder it popped back into place. Looking to the older mans eyes mine are clear of any emotion and more of a calculative nature.

"I will answer your questions to the best of my ability, sir, if you will answer mine… but for know you can call me Kuro." It is not safe to give any personal information right yet, they could be connected to the things that attacked use, so he is going to have to live with my code name.

He smirked. Eyes alive with the spark of enjoyment.

"All right Kuro lets discuss this over tea… do you like sweets?" he motioned for use to fallow; the big guy nudged me for word. The monk keep a glare in my direction, my face remained emotionless.

"Depends on the sweet sir." I said with a calm voice. He just chuckles even more.

They led me into a meeting room… full of people, or Yokai if that is what they are. All there faces turned to me I tensed. My sensitive nose was being assaulted by all the scents… it was maddening. I forced my self to remain in control… Yami was steering. It is strange, she never moves unless she is ready for battle.

O boy.

Things just got worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Who ever came up with the phrase 'things can not get worse…' I will find you, and I will kill you. Being as thing most DEFINATLY just got worse.

After entering the room the Commander went to the front, he motioned for me to sight in the middle of all the eyes.

A sweat bead ran down the side of my face.

I dare say this is even worse then an elders meeting….

If they chose to attack I would be in a very tight bind, my body has not fully recovered from the attack, nor my little jump through the shadows, let alone this room has more then ten strong Yokai in it, and I could smell more of them inhabiting this house.

Yes things had gone form manageable to, in the sense being screwed.

My gaze then went back to the front where the Commander sat with a boy. He looked to be around my 'current' body age of twelve, may be thirteen. Two shades of brown hair, along with milk chocolate brown eyes. He is where glasses dressed in a traditional black kimono with a blue male kimono jacket over it. If I assumed correctly he had a high-ranking position, being as he is sitting next to the Commander… I mentally frowned. He smells human… but there is the very slight stench of Yokai. Maybe he hides it well or his blood is diluted?

The room is dead quiet, not a soul makes a sound, and the old man looks at me calculatingly, mimicking my own gaze.

If someone dropped a coin in this room I do not even think it would make it to the ground with how thick the tension making the air heavy.

"So Kuro why don't you explain what you are… you are no human because no human could have fallen out of the sky and lived." His eyes formed a slight hard glare.

I meet his gaze, not flinching under the current pressure that is trying to subdue my own to get answers.

"I am human, so you have half of the conclusion right sir." I said calmly and thought of how to faze this; I hated this part especially since they did see what I came out off. "But I have… a slight mutation." Snorts erupted from the room they thought I was joking.

His eyes did not change.

"For example how I survived falling from the sky and landing in your pond…" the man who looked like a Cyclops laughed out right at that.

"What a loud of bull! You a human? You even smell like a yokai!" many nodded in agreement and mumbles filled the air. My purple eyes shift to him as he spoke, my face did not show any sign of anger or objective. In many cases it has been argued to what we are. The boy sitting next to the Commander spoke.

"She could be telling the truth let us not for get what I am." He smiles, as I looked at him as he spoke. His voice is happy and that of a child, but the underlining spoke of experience and authority. My eyebrow rose as I smirked softly, this guy just might be interesting indeed. Even at such a young age to sound like that. Well at least I will not get bored around here.

"I speak the truth… I was born a human and I will die as one." Spoke with no emotion in my voice or face. The Cyclops glared at me, I continued.

"As I said before I have a slight mutation that is not found… in these parts if you will." I decided to try my choice at word play to see if I would be able to dig out some information. "My village was attacked by… yokai as you have called yourselves." My eyes flashed gold for a spilt second as I let a spark of my anger rise, but just as soon as it had shown it vanished, the Commander did not miss this his eyes widened slightly.

The silence was back. I closed my eyes as I continued.

"Forgive me if I do not fully intend on explaining in detail of how I ended up in your pond, but it is hard to simply 'open up' to the same scented beings that killed innocent blood unprovoked…." My eyes became cold, even though they did not need to know that I was simply there as a rest stop before I had re-entered the academy territory, I would not sit and wait to be interrogated by the beings that may have been responsible for the shedding of innocent blood.

The Commanders eyes closed as if in thought.

"The Yokai that attacked your home where not from the Nura clan…" he leaned on a ledge tip cushion.

Closing my eyes I began to think of what to do next. If this clan did not attack the village then what clan did? How many clans are there in this area? Was the one that attacked a main clan, fraction, or just rouge looking working for a bigger group? So many questions ran through my head. The Commanders voice broke my train of thought.

"I must ask you Kuro to tell use what exactly happened." The look in his eyes held a trace of pity, but that was a very small trace.

I scoffed but consented anyway.

"It was a normal night in my home, but it soon was interrupted in the late out of the night by the sounds of screams and blades. Yokai… they resembled corpses, smelled like the walking dead too…" I closed my eyes as the memories replayed its self in detail, my training to memorize every detail showing in this. "I had just returned from a work when the town was in flamed, slaughtered villagers lay scattered through out the streets. Women, children, elders, men, it did not mater to them. They killed on sight." Folding my arms across my chest I continued. "Searching for survivors was my main priority… only a handful of civilians survived on the outskirts that had not been attacked, or simply over looked. I was able to get them to safety but the village was not a military base, the village was simply farmer and trading town. It was not meant for a full on attack. After I secured the survivors in one of the deep forest caves, the corpses did not stray from the out side of the village… it seemed as if they where searching for something." Taking a moment I continued, "I headed back to see if I had missed anyone else, but... this time is when things became… messy…." I looked at the commander as I began my next words. "I had made my second sweep and came to the mountain shrine area when I stopped one of the green Yokai from devouring a child… by the time I had hit the child in a safe please and confronted the lone Yokai he had been accompanied by his 'clan' mates I assumed them to be. Before I lost conciseness he said that my 'Fear' was high and that there 'master would be pleased'." I finished my gaze had never shifted form the Commanders face.

The younger man sitting next to the Commander stared at me in shock, his eyes wide.

"How did you evade capture?" he asked.

"At first I did not…" I said as I pulled back the turtle neck to reveal the bark bruises of claw marks on my neck "but it seemed that they had underestimated a mere human." I said with a small smirk as I remembered the leaders shocked face. Shaking my head I continued "As I said before, I have a slight mutation… this allowed me to interrupted there… mode of transportation and create my own path way. What your guards had witnessed was just simply the disturbed path spitting out the intruder." I said to explain the question in full. "Know sir, would you please enlighten me on what you and your followers are?" I asked. It is know my turn to ask the questions you old geezer.

He smirked and chuckled.

"Ah you don't beat around the bosh do you know Kuro, well to answer your question, we are what you would call Yokai, or in other languages Demons. The clan that you have so, unfortunately, fallen into is known as the Naru Clan we are the largest clan in the eastern Japan… know that you know how about we have proper introductions. A pretty girl like your self should have a better name then Kuro." He smirked; I could not help but smirk as well, the old man is sharp for his age.

"My name is Nurarihyon the Supreme Commander." He motioned to the younger man sighting next to him. "This is my grandson Rikuo Nura the Third, and current, Commander." He smiled. I nodded in greeting; it was time to at least give them my real name. Who knows it might even help to build some 'trust'.

"I apologize for not stating my name before Mr. Nurarihyon, my name is Hazen Yami. I do have a couple of questions to ask from you…" he nodded for me to continue. "When the yokai said I had strong 'Fear' what exactly did they mean by that term."

"Fear is the unique skills and traits of each Yokai, depending on each of the Yokai the level and forms of fear change." He gave a brief explanation to my question. I nodded it made cense, it was just like my bloodline element only this was Yokai power. Both could be seen to each other as there own forms of 'power' it was just a different way of calling it. This might want farther investigation…

The man to my left he had long greenish black hair he looked to the Commander.

"Know we know that she is a possible threat to are clan how will we deal with the girl." And like that the mood was killed, I sighed. New name for this man: Mr. Buzz Kill.

"As I am in an unfamiliar territory, my options are limited on what I can do. My skills will be available to the Nura Clan until I am able to find a way home…" I offered being as it might help, "But first I would like to settle a score with the Yokai who attacked my home." I said coldly at the last sentence Yami howled with battle lust.

The man who spoke earlier raised an eyebrow.

"What skills would a human have that we Yokai do not have." The cheesier cat smile found its way to my lips as he said this. Yami nor I like to underestimated in the very least.

"Do not underestimate me sir…" I said as I met his eyes and let a small bit of Yami's blood lust slip through our eye contact. The demon inside of me screamed in his ears only. This made his eyes widen several degrees. Only a second had passed and I turned my gaze to the commander. Nothing physically had changed, but Mr. Buzz Kill, probably, needed to go change his pants. "I have been trained in the way of a shinobi, healing arts, sword play, tactics, assassination, and intelligence gathering." Every one seemed shocked by this. I hate to boast but hey, I'm not some weak little girl everyone thinks I am.

It really irritates me if they do that but once again… it will be the death of them.

The Commander had watched everything as he blew out from his pipe.

Where had the pipe come from?

"As of know will remain as a guest of the Nura Clan, if your skills are needed you will be summoned." With this the Commander took one last puff of his pipe and blue it back out, the meeting was adjourned. I closed my eyes, why did that just seem like a way of kindly saying 'we will let you stay as a gust, but really your not going to leave' I hold back the sigh that wanted to come out.

Everyone began to rise from there seats and move out of the room. I remained seated along with the man who I dubbed Mr. Buzz Kill, Commander, and Rikuo.

I stood to leave when Rikuo got up at the same time.

"Hazen! You are wounded." I gave him a confused face before I looked down, the third was right. My body is covered in small and large gashes that had all closed and some had started to brake open when I stood. But the biggest one stood out it was a nice six-inch slice to my side. It had re-opened and I looked at it as I noticed again the ragged shape my shirt is in.

"Ah, it looks like one of them nicked me… I guess I was worried about other things!" I laughed and scratched the back of my head nervously but winced when my re-located shoulder jostled in the joint, Rikuo gave me a look that said 'did not feel it!?', this just caused me to smile softly and give him a thumbs up. "Don't worry Mr. Young Leader, after a while of shinobi training you get used to being sliced and diced after a while…"

"You need training baka…" a voice growled at me, Buzz Kill jumped up ready to draw his sword. His red eyes glared at me and then shifted to the white wolf lying at my feet.

"Finally decide to come out Ackshift? Or have you come to lecture me?" I looked over down to see a white wolf with ice blue eyes glare at me as he stepped out of my shadow.

He snorted.

"I still regret the day I allied my self with you woman…" he growled, his voice gruff and deep.

"O you know you love me! We haven't died yet!" I protested he just scoffed. I looked at the other three occupants of the room. "Sorry about him he's a grump when things don't go according to plan." Buzz Kill still remained on guard.

"Girl what is that?" he demanded, his and hovering ever so close to the hilt of his sword.

I looked at him with boredom.

"My guardian of coarse." I said stupidly. His glare hardened, I sighed. Reaching out my hand in front of me I focused and called Ackshift.

My eyes closed, a sense of peace washed over me… warmth of wolfs fir brushed my skin filling my hand, and I gripped the fir. It felt soft to the touch; the smell of winter filled my nose. I had all ways felt at piece with Ackshift, he had been with me ever since Lady Sada and I had been separated.

Buzz Kill was the first to speak.

"Guardian?" he asked skeptically.

I sighed and sate back down.

"Where I lived, the leader of are military branch raised me… when I would leave the compound she would send Ackshift as a back up." I said in explanation. Not really, Lady Sada did not trust my branch to ever send me back up if I ever needed it, so when I had first entered the Academy she had given me Ackshift as a friend and guardian. He is a lunar wolf, one from the Aqua Branch that Lady Sada ruled over. "Sir I believe I did not get your name?" I asked cocking my head to the said. The man took a moment to comprehend what I said then he answered.

"My name is Gyuki." He remained stocked as he finally exited the room.

"Nice to meet you!" I said to his retreating figure. He did not do anything to acknowledge my small greeting. Rikuo chuckled nervously as he walked over to me he kept a small distance between himself and Ackshift. Noticing this a smiled softly. "Please Third don't be weary of Ackshift, he will not attack unless if I am in danger. He is like my partner." I said trying to calm him some.

"I thought as much, but it is not every day that we see a white wolf, even in the Yokai world." He said as he motioned for me to fallow after him. "Know I will take you to see Zen. He is a member of are clan that is like are doctor." He said with a smile. I nodded and fallowed after him Ackshift quietly at my feet.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Sorry for not saying anything in the first three chapters! I was in a rush to get them up and running for you all! Know that I have a moment to breath I would like to thank you for reading! At the current moment I have not decided if there will be any parings in this story! But if you would like to see them please send in your advise, I am all for writing a possible parring into this! XD Know one other small detail:

***SPOILER MANGA RIGHT HERE* **

****I have decided to set this story after the manga has ended. I feel like that with just how the manga said it ENDED I want to add something more in! So there will be more OC's in this and possible a new villian! Or an old one coming back *evil smile* you will have to continue reading to find out!

O and I only own Hazen Yami and any oc's that are to come~

If I have not stated this before I am know… this place is HUGE. The meeting room was on the other side of this huge Japanese style castle. It had taken Rikuo and I more then five minutes to walk to the destination that the third had in mind. Finally the two of use had arrived at the sliding doors, good thing two… the dull pain in my left ankle had went from being ignored to twitching the freak out.

"Well here we are!" Knocking on the wood part of the door Rikuo smiled to me. "Zen, are guest is hurt would you mind taking a look at her?" he said in his chipper voice. My purple eyes looked at him with a look that clearly said 'why the hell are you so chipper?'. He just chuckled at my look.

Suddenly the door is thrust open and a glaring man with red eyes is looking down at me.

"So you're the twerp that was so intent on dropping into the Kappa's pond! What makes you think I will treat you human?" he said getting three inches away from my face. Taking a step back a laughed nervously.

"To be far I had no control of when I was spit out of that hole really I had no idea!" I said with a small smile. The first word that came to mind when seeing this guys face is:

Yukaza.

He took a step back and seemed to calm down… or was he all ways calm?

_ I don't know anymore with these Yokai! _I mentally yell. Ackshift just snorts from my side.

_Your own fault for landing into their pond…baka. _He said as a response. I shot him a glare and he yawned, showing all of his teeth.

"You really are an ass ant you Ackshift…" I mumble and he grin's a wolfish grin.

"Someone has to be with you." And with that he padded into Zen's room completely ignoring the bird smelling Yokai's glare.

"Sorry about him sir…" I started but was cut off by the man raising a hand.

"Zen please, I feel old when called sir." He said and motioned for me to fallow. Rikuo smiled and waved.

"Tsurara will come escort you to your room Hazen! See you soon." He said and closed the door leaving me with Zen. Hearing the sound of little pots moving I look over and see little pot and bamboo looking Yokai. Bending down my eyes widen at them.

"Wow that is so cool!" I said in amazement Zen snorted.

"Get over here so I can treat your wounds human! Quiet wasting my time!" he barks and I nodded. Walking over he had all ready started to assess my wounds. "You are more injured then you let on in the meeting…" he mumbled looking me in the eyes I nodded.

"Any other human would have died from the fall into the pond… that pond was not deep at all." I said sitting down with a slight hiss. He all ready knew I was in pain why hide it know?

"Please remove your shirt so I can see the extent of the damage." He said and I nodded, slowly I tried to raise my unwounded arm to slide off the shirt. Unfortunately no matter what I did to not move my shoulder still moved it. Biting my lip the shirt finally is pulled over my head. Slipping it over my injured shoulder I sigh, I did not remove the black sports bra that I had so greatly put on this morning instead of my chest wrappings.. Zen moves closer as he examines the cuts, bruises, and then my shoulder.

"Indeed… if you really where human you would have died." He said applying cream and bandaging the deep cuts on my belly, arms, face, and legs. "Your body looks like it had been through a shredder." He said with a sigh. Looking at my shoulder closely he examined it and poked it just right. Yelping out of shock I glare at him.

"Easy there… it's still tender after I relocated it!" I said with a glare and he gave me a bored look and continued. Taking a sling he put my shoulder to a more comfortable position, then his attention went to my foot that would not stop twitching. Looking at it and then looking back at him are eyes met. "This is going to hurt like a bad word isn't it?" I said narrowing my eyes. He just chuckled and nodded.

"That is a good way for putting it!" he joked before taking my boot off and I bit back a scream. JEASUS, MARRY, AND JOESPH THAT HURTS! I screamed into the mind link and Ackshift jumped up and growled at me. But seeing the pain in my eyes he walked closer and laid his head on my lap. Wrapping my hands in his fur I breathed in deep and exhaled to calm my self.

"Well it looks like you might have fractured it…" he said putting it in a splint and wrapping it once more. "Don't attempt to walk on this foot or you will be seeing me again." He said shooting me a glare and I simply nodded.

"No worries there Doc." He said he let out a sigh.

"Tsurara she is all yours!" Zen said and the door opened to reveal a blue and black haired girl, around my age again. Her gold eyes shot me a steady glare of couson. Well it looks like I'm not going to be as welcomed here as the Supreme and Third had said I would be. Getting up I hopped a little to regain my balance as Ackshift helped steady myself with his head. Zen got up and went deaper into the room. After the gold-eyed girl saw how 'indecently' I was dressed in she glared even harder.

"Do you have no shame human!" he hissed and I shot her a glare myself.

"Well excuse me miss frost! I could not help my shirt got torn to shreds." I fume at her and Ackshift nuzzles his head into my hand.

"Stop it girl." He said in a low growl that I have heard so many times. Sighing I looked at here. Hopping over to here with my practiced balance I let out another sigh. "If your not going to help me with my lack of clothing then just take me to the room please."

She just gives me another look and produced a kimono top form her sleeve.

"Other cloths will be provided for you till you can find the means of getting your own." She said stiffly and started to walk in a fast passed walk. Glaring at the back of her head I hobble after here. My sharp ears hear snickering of smaller Yokai as they watched my miss fortune. Suddenly she stopped and turned to her right. Opening up a door she motioned for me to enter. "This will be your room. You will not be allowed to leave it unless you are accompanied by the guard that is stationed out side the door." Then she got very close to my face. "If you even dare think about hurting Waka then you will not even make it out of the room." She hissed lowly as a cold chill prickled my skin. I cock my head to the side.

"Very well… I must say if this is how you treat all your guests I am amazed if any of them come back." I said coldly as I glared at her as well before I hobble into the room. She shut the door and walked off.

Being left, somewhat, alone I look around the very plane room. A sleeping mat is in the middle along with a small kneeling table in the corner next to it is a small chest that I assume had some extra cloths in them. But other then that the room is empty. Changing into the simple white woman's kimono I see that it dose not hug to my body. Letting the sling rest with my arm in the sleeve of the kimono I sigh as my body feel's more relaxed in the soft fabric.

Ackshift keeps close to my body to make sure that A. I am not attacked, B. I do not fall over, and C. he sensed how tense I really am. The air is stifling… it reminds me greatly of THAT place. The main manor that I grew up in… the main sores of my nightmares, even know I shiver as I remember the pain and hate filled walls. Shaking my head I hobble over to the door and slide it open. Suddenly an orange rope like string wraps around my good hand and forces the action of opening my door to cease. A deep growl is heard from Ackshift as his ice blue eyes looks over to the Yokai with a flouting head.

No words are spoken, I freeze, my hand still on the sliding door.

"The room is stifling… my I sit on the porch?" I ask letting my eyes slide over to look at him. His eyes watch me closely, but the rope slackens and soon falls off my hand. It is then that his eyes shift to my bandaged covered body and the state that it is in.

I scoff.

"Even if I wanted to act there is no way I would even be able to step on the grass with out you or someone pouncing on me." I said with a small smile. "May I ask your name, if you're going to watch me like a creepy old man?" I played with him and he just glared.

"Kubinashi." He said simply. I sigh.

"You Yokai are to stiff around here, give one little human falling form the sky and you all act like I am the Black Death." I said with a sigh looking at the birds pecking at the grass. He shifts his footing.

"You did fall out of the sky and intimidate one of are clan's representatives… how do you expect to be treated after that?" Kubinashi said coldly from his perch on the wood pillar. My gaze did not shift from the small brown birds… no little Yokai played in front of my room. Again this situation reminded me of a prison.

Not saying anything my gaze shifts to him.

"Not like some deadly force." I said quietly more to myself, but I knew what he is meaning. "If you where in my shoes, Kubinashi, tell me what would you do? Being kidnapped by some random Yokai then falling to another random Yokai filled please… having absolutely no idea if the passing seconds would be your last." I said looking at him with a serious face. He meets my eyes and said nothing.

The mood is to tense for my liking… turning my gaze away form his I shrug.

"Who knows anymore…" I said with a smirk on my face as I lean back supporting myself on my one good arm. I can feel his eyes still on me but I ignore them. Ackshift lays his head on my lap. Only he can tell that my little attempt at defusing the situation really did not my own nervousness.

As the sunset I let out a sigh as darkness started swallow the light in the sky. Looking over at Kubinashi, he had closed his eyes and looked to be asleep, but I know that it was just a ruse. Getting up slowly his eyes crack open.

"Well I guess I will turn in for the night… it's been a long, eventful, day. And of course you could use a break from babysitting me, right Kubinashi?" I said with a smirk. He just snorted. Hearing footsteps coming are way I looked up to see the blue headed glaring snow woman. She carried a tray of food and walked over to my room.

"Here is your dinner human… Kubinashi, everyone else is in the main hall!" she said with a big smile to him. I rolled my eyes.

"This humans going to eat some food before her belly decides to rip a new hole into my organs…" I said joking as I take the tray from here, she has lost some of the intense glaring that she had earlier, but she made no move to be friendly to me. Looking over at Kubinashi I smiled. "Go it's not like I'm going anywhere, and I know your hungry as well." I said as Ackshift sat at my side. "What would you like me to put the tray after I am done eating Tsurara?" I asked.

Her eyes widened at the mention of her name.

"How do you know my name?" she asked startled glaring at me once more. I sigh.

"Zen and your waka said your name so sorry for not letting you introduce yourself." I said with a bored tone. She huffed and walked away.

"Set it out side human! I will come get it later!" and with that Kubinashi shut the door and walked away with here.

Silence… only in the distance could I hear the happy sounds of people enjoying a dinner. My gaze looks at the lonely tray of food and I sit down.

"Well it looks like its just me and you for know… right Ackshift?" I said softly

But no answer came.

Even he had left… re-entering the summons grounds.

Picking up the boil of rice I start to eat, but my mood for food was gone along with the presences of others. Standing I slowly walk to the door. Opening it up quietly I sit and look up at the full moon.

"To bad you could not see this… I wonder if you can see the wonderful moon from your side of spirit world… Lady Sada." I whispered looking up into the moon. Letting out another sigh I shake my head. "What am I doing, sighing like some old woman." Walking back inside and closed the sliding door to finish my meal.

I did not even notice the white and black haired Yokai standing on the other side of the pillar.


End file.
